User blog:TheGodOfBlue/Malik's Rites of Passage
Hello everyone! This game has been a lot on me for most of the time I’ve played, and I feel it’s fair to give my honest opinion as much as I can. So I’ll try doing that in this Rites of Passage. Fathan I remember I met you in Destinato org, and I recall that we connected a bit after the season. Unfortunately, we didn’t get to play together this game, and I wondered how that would’ve worked if we did. TJ! I was so sad. I thought you’d actually be around long enough to meet at a swap or merge and see how it would’ve worked out! But I understand y had stuff going on in your life so I can’t be nothing but understanding to you. Hopefully another game things will be different. Lachlan, I’ve always heard about you. Mostly positive and I think one negative but I was actually hoping I could experience you for myself. But obviously that didn’t happen because you got booted pretty early. I hope you’re doing well. Jaden. You’re like the only person I don’t know and I didn’t hear about you so idk what to say. Sorry. Maybe that’ll change in the future. Matthew, I told you that third times would be the charm for us, or at least for you. But that didn’t really pan out. I for most of the time didn’t think I was your number one because you were a bit more standoffish than the other times we’ve played together. Not to mention you were apparently playing all sides too soon. Sorry you had to leave that early, and I hope you can learn a bit more from this experience. Corey, I felt like you were cool in the beginning, and I felt that you’d be around for awhile. And then when you told us what you told us, I understood where you came from. I’m happy to have met you, and I hope you’re feeling way better than how you felt at the time. ❤️ Gloria. Me and her come a LOONG way, I used to beef with her heavy. But before this game we actually got to get a better understanding of one another during another game, and I was actually happy to see her here. I know she was focused on the other game we were in together, but I wish people got to see more of Glo. My buddy always! Tiago, I’m so glad we got to play another game together. I forgot we did play another game together until I believe I saw the game recently again. I loved talking to you, knowing that I didn’t have to doubt you and you were I believe my only comfort left. Things changed and I probably should’ve done more about it, but I’m just glad we got to play together again. �� I honestly didn’t know how it would go with me and Nicholas. I felt it was going to be a hit or miss situation. We didn’t get to really talk pre merge and you did say you didn’t hit me back really after the first day, but we made up for that at the merge. And I felt like there was a point and a chance that you likely really wanted to work with me. But hearing that you were telling all these different stories about other people, telling people I’m one of the threats in the game and then apparently trying to get me voted out pretty much stained the idea of me wanting to try to work with you. So when you left I was happy I didn’t have tj hear the rumors anymore that could likely be true. You were fun to talk to though! Nick is one of my favorite people this season! You read that right. I was very nervous stepping into the game with him, I instantly thought he’d be hard targeting me due to some stuff nearly a year ago. But luckily not only did we talk, but we also gotten closer. Which I feel completely comfortable with him now. I actually originally didn’t even want to vote you off, but knowing about the alliance you had that didn’t include me, and it made me think there’s a chance you’re going to vote me out over others, I took the risk of your reaction and went with one other person to make that play. I was only happy because I finally got to somewhat do SOMETHING with someone for once in this game, and not feeling Like I’m forced to do it. But I do have love for you Nick and that’s real �� Shane I LOVE you, I hated this round, I legit almost left because of it because I hated it so much. I was so happy to get to play an actual game with you, and talking to you and I felt we connected really well. I did give you my word, and I was trying my damndest to keep it because my word means a lot to me. I assumed someone was trying to guilt trip me into voting you which they didn’t, which only set me off more. I get the hurt and pain that happened. If I could go back with a more stable mind, I’d keep my word to you like I intended, because it was literally last minute. I had the other parchment ready and everything to submit. I just hope you still love me and I don’t blame you if I’m not getting your vote �� I told people you’d be upset but I don’t blame you. And finally, Dan. Danny Danny! Coming into the game, I honestly didn’t expect us to connect or really align like that at all, but you easily became my partner in crime throughout the merge after a few rounds. We went from not really talking to full on being close and trusting each other. We did have a fights or at least disagreements, but we still came together and did what we could for our games. I always knew you were a threat, but I also knew you weren’t going to vote me out, which is why I told you before you left I was just gonna vote you out the next round since you’d likely not be safe, but things happen. I miss you already! And I’m glad you were here. Easily the best ally this season! �� I love and enjoy getting to play with all of you, I really hope I didn’t offend anybody because that’s never my intention with these, and I can’t wait to hear from a lot of you soon. ☺️ Category:Blog posts